Be Aware of NOTHING
by JustyoursDebbie
Summary: I'm a Fan of Nothing. I Came From Nothing. I'm Aware of Nothing.
1. Prologue

Be Aware Of NOTHING.

**Warning** No parts of this story can be copy/paste or printed w/o my permission. Remember. Stealing is a crime. do it or else Donna will get you on your right place.

This story is just a Fanmade. not own by anyone especially the show. the story is made by author's full imagination.

Short Intro:

Nothing. is any person calling you that way? for me, it hurts me internally.

You're nothing not because you don't have friends, or anyone besides you, but youre nothing because since you we're born in this world, you never had a boyfriend or crush. but. what if one day, he suddenly came in your life? will you open your heart for him?

My Name's Donna Evelyn Paulsen, Looking for job. asking of my age? well age is just a number. but i'm not so old. i don't need to tell about that.

Please check my grammar. english is not my first language. and aware about my grammar. 


	2. Chapter 1 He Stole My Pens

^Chapter 1^ "He Stole My Pens"

Donna's point of view

It was a night evening.. night evening of course!

but you can try night morning or night afternoon..

lol

jk

preparing my curling iron and make ups.

i'm going on party tonight. at rachel's condo.

It's mike's birthday but he decided to celebrate his bd with rachel.

together with Logan, i ride with his car.

well Logan is my supportive bestfriend.

sorry for my short discriptions, i am a little bit lazy.

25 Minutes Later we came to Rachel's condo. oh gosh it was a stressfull trip. we had 50K to reach her.

so at the exact time that we came, the party had started. people had their own scotch, and most of them are in the food section.

what a boring life. they just came for the food. not for mike.

"Happy Birthday Mike here's your gift." i said with a smile and i given his gift. he accept it with full complemention.

"Thank you Donna." he said and he opened his gift.

"It's good. i like it. Thank you." i heared. while i'm looking at logan who's looking at rachel.

"You're always welcome." i answered to mike.

"So shall we sit and enjoy the party?" i added to stop logan from looking at rachel.

Actually guys, i'm not a supportive friend for logan in his love life. he loves Rachel so much. but i know, Rachel didn't. she loves Mike. and mike didn't know that.

While the party goes on i asked rachel to go out with her. we had talk about Logan and Mike since i got bored inside.

"I notice Logan looking at you while i'm talking with mike. did he tell something about his feelings for you?" i asked and she nodded.

"Yeah? but not at all. he just tell a "clue" cause he's afraid to fall in love with me since he's my boss." rachel answered and we sat in a plastic chair.

"So you know he loves you."

"What?"

"you denied. i don't understand. you told me that he tells you a clue about his feelings and now you're asking me what?" i said but she didn't answer. and i leave her and i go back inside.

i spent my 3 hours inside her condo. with my phone, listening Britney Spears songs. this is my boredom entry. for me, all of the happenings in my life that i don't like, is boring. including this FOOD PARTY. i'm sorry Mike this is not your party yet. your people are celebrating with the food, not for you. and after they ate, they will just go out and going back to normal.

*fast forward*

I'm going home. goodbye. choss hahaha!

Here outside, waiting for logan. but i notice his car was gone. so i decided to find a taxi.

But few hours ago, i'm still standing in front of the street and waiting for the taxi. i think at this time, there's no taxi cabs will go here. i walk 50K vice versa.. hahaha multicab ang peg!

Joke.

I deicded to walk by around 12:30. and i saw a car besides Seven Eleven store. i walk until i get in the car. i look at the window and i saw the driver sleeping. i wake him by knocking his window but he didn't awake. since his door isn't locked, i get in his car and sleep with the guy.

Have you get the point? well i'll giving you a dot. Joke!

Sorry for very short update. my nose is bleeding upto my mouth.

Question:

1. Did you have any idea who's the guy in the car Where Donna slept?

2. Why did Donna Slept with an annonymous driver of the car?

Be My Fan :)

Thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 2 Again, He Stole My Pens

Continuation of Chapter 1.

Donna "The Carnaper" Point of View

"Where am i?" i asked. i waked up while the car was going and i don't know where it will goes. i saw the guy continues to drive and doesn't mind me.

"Hellooo? am i talking with my soul? why do i here?"

"I don't know!" the guy answered.

"What?"

"I just waked up and i saw you on my car. i don't know how did you enter. maybe i forgot to lock the door." he added.

Seems he don't care about what happened. maybe he's dumb.

"Well excuse me mr... i don't know who the heck you are, why don't you try to wake me up and told me that i have a "good time" in my friend's food party then easily throwing me up from your car? are you going to rape me or what?!" i shouted. but he just say a little word.

"No. i'm not what you're thinking. I'm a successful lawyer in this city." the guy answered.

"oh i see? did i asking? i'm asking you, why don't you wake me up when you saw me?"

"Cause i don't want to bother you. i hate that. when you wake up, you'll get mad at me for interrupting you?!" he said.

"NO. because i'm not that kind of a person. drop the car please.." i said but he continues to drive his car.

"did you hear me, i said STOP and push me out of this sh*t!" and he stopped.

"Now. get out of my car and i don't wanna see your face anymore..! go!" he shouted. i open his door and leave. i push back his door strongly.

"Behbehbehbeh be! good luck to you mr. froglet lawyer!" i shouted to him and i'm sure he heard it. lol

That man is really stupid. i'm asking him but he answering me which not related to my question.. i know he's a lawyer.. he's wearing a office suit, black necktie with matching briefcase besides him but he didn't answer my question. WHY DO I'M IN HIS CAR? what happened?

Now i'm standing here and waiting for a taxi. but seems there's no other vehicles will STOP in this place.. maybe i'm missing.

5638742642186 Hours Later...

Still, no vehicles. maybe i should walk. but wait i don't know this place. oh my gosh i'm missing. this place is not familiar to me and it looks like a desert. i need to find the guy first. i need to find him.

I look everywhere of this place but i'm still seeing dust, camels and no water. i didn't seen him even his car.

I started to cry.

"I don't know what to do.. i need someone will help me.. i'm thirsty. i need water..." i get thirst. i opened my bag and i'm luckily found a half-bottle of water. but it's not good enough. i need more water.

I walked in desert for almost 30 Minutes looking for the guy. badly enough for this shit. i'm alone of this place.

But i saw a cave (not a totally cave, it is made of solid dusts) and i enter that cave. then i saw...

To Be Continued.

Question:

1. Who or what did donna seen in the cave?

2. Will Donna survive at the desert?

I need your comment/reviews.

Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
